


Quello è un lupo che rincorre un aquilone!

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Relationship, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Allison Argent/Malia Tate, Parrish can't anymore poor boi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Cinque volte in cui Stiles e Derek si comportano come se fossero una coppia ma non lo sono più una volta in cui, invece, lo sono e basta.





	Quello è un lupo che rincorre un aquilone!

**I°**  
Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto informare Stiles, prima dell’inizio del college, che durante la sessione di esami non si dorme. Ma nemmeno per scherzo o i cinque minuti che si concedeva tra la ricerca di mostro e l’altro,  _nope_.  
Okay, a discolpa del mondo dovrebbero dire che scegliere di seguire sette corsi non è stato il colpo più geniale della sua vita ma quando mai gli sarebbe ricapitato di poter studiare tutte quelle materie, restando meravigliato lezione dopo lezione? Restando meravigliato da un prof dopo l’altro?  
 _L’anno prossimo_  è quello che il suo cervello gli suggerisce, da settembre a dicembre, mentre sbatte la testa contro i libri, ogni volta che si siede alla scrivania. Ma il suo cervello non è il più affidabile dato che è stato il primo a spingerlo in quella direzione.  
O sei anni prima non l’avrebbe spinto ad uscire di casa per andare nei boschi e cercare la parte mancante del corpo di una ragazza, portando Scott ad essere morso e troppo soprannaturale nella sua vita seguito dalla giacca di pelle e la totale incapacità di comunicare, e di fidarsi, di Derek Hale.  
Magari, solo un po' ma anche tanto alla fine della giornata, quella è l’ultima delle cose per la quale si darebbe dell’idiota ma di sicuro sta un bel po' di posizioni sotto alle decisioni di quel semestre.  
Ha due esseay iniziati, tre della quale deve ancora leggere il titolo e due che nemmeno sa se gli sono già stati assegnati.  
Ah, ama la sua vita sì.

-  
 

E poi è di nuovo fine dicembre, ha fatto in tempo a finire tutto quello che doveva e tornare a casa prima che suo padre lo venisse a recuperare di peso perché  _Stiles se pensi che ti lasci passare il Natale lì hai capito davvero male figliolo._ Ha dormito per due giorni di fila quando la sua faccia ha toccato il cuscino e ha dichiarato amore eterno alla sua doccia, indossando solo un asciugamano davanti ad una Melissa appena tornata ad un turno in ospedale.  
Lydia l’ha chiamato dopo tre giorni e l’ha implorato,  _costretto_ , a presentarsi a casa Hale perché... a dire il vero non gli ha dato nessuna spiegazione e la chiamata è durata trenta secondi, giusto il tempo di rispondere alla chiamata e  _Ci vediamo da Derek alle otto_ , né un ciao né come stai, solo  _ci vediamo da Derek._  
Che poi Stiles da Derek ci sarebbe andato anche senza che Lydia glielo ricordasse, eh. L’Alpha gli è mancato almeno quanto il resto del branco e Stiles ha passato le ultime tre settimane a fantasticare di abbracci, maratone di film e mani che gli massaggiano la base del collo per farlo rilassare.

-  
 

Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto informare, no  _ricordare_ , a Stiles che le serate con il branco vogliono dire una quantità di cibo non umanamente comprensibile mangiato su un tavolo per venti persone ma che continua ad essere troppo piccolo perché nessuno conosce il concetto di spazio personale o proprio piatto, e che Derek, in un modo o nell’altro, finirà sempre per salvargli una fetta di cheesecake dalle grinfie dei suoi beta, anche a costo di doversi far mordere.  
Stiles avrebbe un paio di storie memorabili da raccontare su fette di torta salvate e morsi ricevuti, ma quelle le tiene per quando ha voglia di far imbarazzare Boyd e Jackson davanti a tutti.  
Cora ed Erica stanno discutendo da mezz’ora sul film da vedere e sa che, comunque andrà a finire, riuscirà a seguire solo metà del film, quindi non prova nemmeno a protestare.  
Finiscono per vedere Blade Runner 2049 perché  _Harrison Ford_  e  _il tizio di Star Wars!_  sembrano perfette motivazioni per saltare, a piè pari, l’originale.  
Improvvisamente, senza che nessuno abbia chiesto nulla, Scott si mette a parlare con Danny di Sheila e di tutti gli altri cuccioli che uno dei suoi professori gli ha mostrato. Aiden inizia a lanciargli patatine implorandolo di tacere e Kira alza il volume della televisione finché nessuno sta capendo più nulla e a Stiles sta tornando il principio di mal di testa che tre giorni di sonno avevano messo a tacere.  
Derek alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato prima di aprire la bocca e ordinare, senza nemmeno alzare troppo la voce,  _silenzio_.  
Scott lo guarda come se lo avesse appena cacciato dal branco prima di tornare a fissare lo schermo, imbronciato. Danny gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e gli promette che ne parleranno quando il film sarà finito.  
Stiles sospira felice, e in maniera troppo rumorosa perché becca uno scappellotto da Erica, e si lascia affondare sul divano per niente stanco e con già in mente la successiva proposta di film.  
Almeno finché le dita di Derek iniziano a passare, con fare quasi distratto e automatico, alla base del suo collo. E  _oh_  non arriverà da nessuna parte se continua così, probabilmente in dieci minuti sarà bello che addormentato e la serata finirà con Blade Runner e niente Indiana Jones e Stiles questo non lo può permettere. Non può lasciare un branco di inculturati a piede libero, non se è lì per impedirlo.  
Ma le dita non smettono di scorre sempre nello stesso punto e i rumori intorno a lui si attenuano, una alla volta, finché l’ultima cosa che percepisce è il cotone della maglia dell’Alpha sotto la sua guancia.  
Che continuino pure tutti ad andare in giro senza sapere cosa vuol dire rincorrere nazisti mentre si cerca il Santo Graal, Stiles non dormiva così bene da mesi! Probabilmente da molto prima che si incastrasse da solo nel seguire sette corsi al college, già.

  
   
 **II°**  
A Stiles rilassa fare la spesa, anche se cinque volte su sei vorrebbe strapparsi i capelli perché c’è sempre una parte del branco che decide di venire con lui e allungano le mani negli scaffali nemmeno avessero cinque anni e fossero in assistenza da cioccolato.  
Erica finisce per imboscare qualche barretta dietetica della quale non ha assolutamente bisogno ma che continua a mangiare lo stesso, Isaac si lamenta finché Stiles non cede e gli compra quel formaggio che mangiano solo lui e Allison e lascia un odore terribile nel frigo e Kira non compra nient’altro che sushi, sushi e  _sushi_.  
Ma per una volta a casa ci saranno solo lui e Derek, magari anche lo Sceriffo se riesce a convincerlo e tutta la spesa che deve fare la sa a memoria, nessun bisogno di fogli di carta con otto scritture diverse delle quali poi legge solo quella di Cora e soprattutto valanghe di sacchetti da riempire e sguardi strani dalla casserai che pensa sempre sia qualche tipo di svitato o padre di troppi figli.  
Che alla fine non è nessuno dei due ma non può spiegarle che deve sfamare nove lupi mannari che mangiano per diciotto persone, perché nemmeno lui ci crederebbe se non sapesse.

  
-  
 

Deve comprare esattamente otto cose e gliene mancano solo due, la frutta e quella cosa che Derek chiama yogurt bianco e per Stiles sa solo di latte andato a male, quando la signora Smith gli si piazza davanti con il suo carello e l’aria di chi sta per estorcergli il segreto della vita eterna.  
“Stiles tesoro! Era un po' che non ti vedevo da queste parti e hai il carrello mezzo vuoto! Finalmente ti sei deciso a mollare tutti i tuoi amici e trovarti una fidanzata?”  
Ecco, appunto.  
“Signora Smith, è sempre un piacere vederla! No, sono venuto a prendere un paio di cose che mi mancavano per stasera. Io e Derek, ha presente il tizio che gira sempre con la giacca di pelle anche se ci sono troppi pochi gradi? abbiamo deciso di sfruttare la cucina in ogni modo possibile visto che siamo soli!”  
Gli occhi della signora Smith si spalancano sopresi prima che se la signora se ne vada balbettando qualcosa che Stiles non capisce o che non vuole capire ma suona comunque come _quando ero io giovane queste cose non si facevano mica sapere!_ e  _di tutte le ragazze carine che poteva trovarsi proprio quell’Hale. Si vede che non si merita proprio la nipotina._

-

Poco prima che di pagare Eleonor, la commessa che lo crede pazzo, gli fa scivolare un tubetto di lubrificante tra i vasetti di yogurt e il salmone.  
“Vedi di farne buon uso e ricordati che non è igienico mischiare certi liquidi con il cibo!” gli sorride maliziosa, prima di consegnarli lo scontrino.  
Stiles la fissa, fissa lo scontrino e il lubrificante come se qualcosa potesse dargli una risposta ma resta tutto perfettamente immobile, muto, e le guance di Stiles rosse, più dei pomodori che ha comprato  
Il rosso non svanisce per tutto il viaggio finché Derek non lo aiuta a portare in cucina le borse e a spiegarli cosa cucineranno quella sera.  
“Stiles?” gli chiede quando si rigira tra le mani il tubetto.  
“Eleonor me l’ha messo nella busta e non ha voluto saperne di farselo ridare indietro? Non ho ben capito il motivo ma è stato  _imbarazzante_ ”  
Derek ride prima di poggiare il tubetto sul tavolo, dove resta per tutta la sera, prima di essere spostato in bagno, senza che nessuno dei due sia venuto a capo del perché di quel gesto da parte della cassiera.

  
   
   
 **III°**  
Parrish gli stringe la mano e gli fa l’occhiolino e Derek si trova a ridere senza una ragione mentre accarezza il bordo della sua divisa.  
Fino ad un anno e mezzo prima non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere così emozionato per qualcosa di semplice come un pezzo di stoffa di un colore orribile.  
Gli scatta una foto e la invia a Stiles. Non aggiunge una parola o altro. Solamente la foto della sua divisa e una parte di lui, molto più di quanto creda, vorrebbe che l’altro fosse lì, in quel momento, per potergliela mostrare dal vivo.  
“DEREK!” grida la voce dall’altra parte del cellulare, quando risponde senza nemmeno guardare chi sia.  
Derek ride di nuovo, non ce l’ha fa nemmeno a parlare, le mani gli tremano ed è quasi sicuro di aver gli occhi lucidi.  
“Ehi Stiles” risponde dopo una manciata di minuti quando la risata si esaurisce.  
“Ehi ragazzone” risponde “sono così fiero di te” e  _dannazione_  probabilmente ora potrebbe anche mettersi a piangere.  
“Poi quando tornerai mi dirai come mi sta” ridacchia di nuovo Derek, asciugandosi le guance.  
“Sono sicuro che tutti vorranno farsi arrestare da te e il tasso di criminalità salirà così tanto che mio padre sarà costretto a licenziarti o a truccarti per renderti brutto!”  
Ridono entrambi finché Marienne, la centralinista, lo avvisa che sono arrivati i turni e Derek è costretto a chiudere la chiamata controvoglia.  
“Sono così fiero. Anche tua madre lo sarebbe, non potrebbe essere altrimenti dopo tutta la strada che hai fatto. Oh mio dio, non vedo l’ora di venire a casa e dirtelo di persona. Probabilmente finiresti in lacrime ma sono sicuro che piangerei un po' anch’io, quindi andrebbe bene lo stesso.”  
Derek alza gli occhi al cielo e sa perfettamente che il ragazzo ha ragione ma non ha intenzione di dirglielo, non questa volta: “Quello che ti fa dormire meglio di notte Stiles, tra meno di due settimane sarei comunque qui.”  
“ _Ah_ , manca così poco. Salutami papà e Jordan e vedi di non prenderti tutti i turni di notte o poi ti toccherà costringere qualcuno a pulire tutta casa con la lingua. Ora va’ e inizia a mettere multe dovunque, mio prode nuovo Sceriffo! Ti amo.”  
“Non penso tuo padre mi cederebbe il suo posto molto facilmente, soprattutto non per dare multe a destra e manca. Ci sentiamo più tardi, ti amo anch’io” risponde prima di chiudere e posare il cellulare nel suo nuovo armadietto e infilarsi la divisa.  
Si guarda un’ultima volta allo specchio, si contempla e le parole di Stiles gli rimbombano nelle orecchie  _sono così fiero di te, anche tua madre lo sarebbe di certo_  e Derek è sicuro, come lo è stato poche altre volte, che andrà bene, in un modo o nell’altro.  
 

-  
 

"Non sapevo Derek avesse il ragazzo” bisbiglia Marienne a Jodie, una volta tornata nella sua postazione.  
“Perché non ce l’ha?” risponde, e domanda allo stesso tempo, confusa la seconda mentre il ragazzo, che ormai è uomo ma per Jodie rimarrà sempre il bambino che è venuto a recupere suo zio Peter la prima volta che è finito in prigione perché guidava ubriaco, si avvicina all’ufficio dello Sceriffo.  
“E con chi stava parlando allora?”  
“Stiles, probabilmente” risponde la donna “quando succede qualcosa di importante chiama sempre lui o almeno così mi dice lo Sceriffo”  
“Oh beh, almeno sappiamo che è in buone mani!” ridacchia prima di tornare al lavoro.

  
-  
 

Derek fissa il muro davanti a sé mentre John continuare a parlare mentre ascolta Jodie e Marienne sproloquiare sulla sua vita sentimentale e su Stiles.  
“Derek?” lo richiama poi lo Sceriffo “è tutto chiaro?”  
“Sì, certo” risponde senza nemmeno sapere di cosa l’uomo stesse parlando.  
“Per qualsiasi cosa puoi sempre chiedere a Jordan” continua prima di tornare al suo lavoro e lasciare il lupo mannaro con in mano una ciambella, che Derek sa lo Sceriffo non dovrebbe mangiare, e l’idea di  _Stiles come suo fidanzato_  continua ad infastidirlo per il resto della giornata.  
Quando rientra in casa trova Erica in cucina e Isaac che studia in sala da pranzo si rende conto che il problema non è l’idea di lui e Stiles  _fidanzati_  ma la possibilità che possa  _non accadere_.  
 

  
   
 **IV°**    
Stiles ringrazia qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto svegliare Lydia dalla parte giusta del letto perché gli sta permettendo di stare sul divano, dopo cena, senza doversi preoccupare di lavare i piatti, un pezzo di torta ai mirtilli e una tazza di caffè appoggiati sul tavolino davanti a lui.  
Derek è seduto al suo fianco, la torta praticamente dimenticata davanti a lui e l’ultimo libro di Asimov tra il pollice e l’indice della mano sinistra.  
“Balli con me?” gli chiede Stiles improvvisamente, prima di addentare l’ultimo pezzo del dolce.  
Derek inclina la testa e gli sorride poggiando il libro sul divano, infilando tra le pagine il segnalibro, che gli ha regalato Sammy, una delle bambine alla quale ha salvato il gatto una volta di troppo, e prenderlo per mano.  
Finiscono al centro del salotto, la moquette che solletica i piedi, lo stereo spento e la faccia di Stiles appoggiata contro la spalla di Derek.  
“È strano non trovarmi con le mani immerse nell’acqua, a quest’ora”  
“Sono sicuro che i piatti sopravvivranno” risponde Derek strofinando il naso sui capelli dell’umano.  
“Dovrai comprare un servizio nuovo se i rumori che si sentono sono solo metà di quello che sta davvero succedendo”  
“Sopravvivrò” afferma quello con un’alzata di spalle “oppure glieli farò ricostruire pezzo per pezzo” conclude prima di fargli fare una piroetta.  
“Questa è decisamente un’idea” ridacchia Stiles prima girare di nuovo e poi di nuovo ancora.  
Ridono entrambi pensando ad Isaac, Cora e Malia che rincollano i piatti e i bicchieri con il super attack più sulle mani che sui pezzi di ceramica e vetro.  
“Dovremo farli un video se dovesse succedere” propone Stiles.  
“Uno solo non sarebbe abbastanza, bisognerebbe farne copie e copie e lasciarlo ai posteri e ai posteri dei posteri per immortalare il momento” rimarca l’Alpha.  
   
Continuano a dondolarsi, perché anche Stiles ammette che quello non può essere chiamato  _ballare_ , finché dalla cucina non proviene più un rumore e branco ha lasciato la casa. Non che nessuno dei due se ne sia minimamente accorto.  
 

-

   
Allison osserva la scena da sopra la spalla di Malia, scuotendo la testa. è frustrante per  _lei_  vedere quei due in quel modo, può solo immaginare come lo sia per gli altri che possono sapere cosa si stanno dicendo e che i loro odori, come gli ha spiegato una volta Isaac, sono talmente mischiati l’uno con l’altro che nessuno riesce più a distinguerli ma senza che nessuno dei due abbia mi fatto un passo avanti o concluso qualcosa.  
“Dovremmo... qualcuno dovrebbe intervenire.”  
“Non crederebbero a nessuno. Non finché non ci sbatteranno la testa da soli.” borbotta Malia in risposta.  
“Due casi persi” risponde prima di baciare la ragazza sulla guancia.  
“Come pochi” rimarca continuando a spiare suo cugino e il suo non-ragazzo dondolarsi a tempo di una musica inesistente per il salotto.

  
   
 **V°**  
Il giorno in cui John Stilinski smetterà di dimenticare il pranzo di proposito Stiles diventerà imperatore della Cina.  
La seconda è più possibile della prima e Stiles si trova, per la terza volta in quella stessa settimana, a salire in macchina per portare il pranzo, più verde del solito, a suo padre in stazione.  
Parrish lo saluta mentre scende dalla macchina e alza gli occhi al cielo, probabilmente più esasperato di Stiles e Jodie, da dietro il bancone del centralino, gli sorride prima di rispondere al telefono.  
   
Lo Sceriffo lo guarda entrare con un hamburger nella mano destra e le patatine in quella sinistra.  
“Stiles! Ho dimenticato di nuovo il pranzo?”  
“ _Papà_ ” afferma esasperato “Abbiamo avuto questa conversazione almeno un miliardo di volte, quella roba che hai in mano ti fa male al cuore. Dalla a Derek, lui può mangiarne quanta ne vuole” sbuffa indicando il mannaro che sta ridendo sotto i baffi, poche scrivanie da loro.  
“Ma io...”  
“No. Dai a me e tieni” afferma convinto allungandogli il contenitore prima di toglierli di mano quello che adesso può vedere essere un hamburger da Mary’s.  
“Buon appetito vecchio mio” ridacchia prima di mettersi in bocca una manciata di patatine e allontanarsi di tutta fretta dallo Sceriffo.  
“Ora tuo padre passerà tutto il pomeriggio a lamentarsi di  _quella cosa che Stiles continua ad ostinarsi a chiamare cibo_ , lo sai vero?”  
Stiles alza gli occhi al cielo: “Invece di lamentarti dovresti ringraziarmi visto che ti ho procurato il pranzo ragazzone” afferma dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Sempre così premuroso” lo rimbecca l’altro.  
“Sì certo, cosa ti fa dormire meglio la notte Der! Ci vediamo più tardi, che Cora e Isaac hanno organizzato un  _non-so-cosa_  per  _non-so-chi_ e mi hanno chiesto di accompagnarli  _non-so-dove_ ”  
Derek annuisce con il fare di chi sa che sarà un lungo pomeriggio per entrambi.  
“Ci vediamo stasera a cena?” gli chiede Stiles quando si trova già in mezzo al corridoio.  
“Come al solito” gli sorride “probabilmente ci saranno solo Erica e Boyd, magari anche Lydia”  
“Ah, allora stasera siamo pochi!” afferma Stiles entusiasta “Ci vediamo stasera Der” gli sorride prima di sporgersi a baciarlo.  
“A stasera” risponde passandogli il pollice sulla guancia.  
 

-  
 

“Mio figlio che non si accorge di avere una relazione è più frustrante che mangiare questa  _cosa_ ” borbotta John a Parrish esasperato, per la seconda volta nel giro di meno di un’ora, alza gli occhi al cielo.  
   
 

  
**+I°**  
Stiles lo sente quando il momento arriva, lo sente ancora prima di sentir _lo_  arrivare. È quasi come un richiamo naturale, come se la foresta lo stesse avvertendo.  
Un momento prima è seduto sotto un tronco e un momento dopo sta correndo, più veloce che può tra gli alberi, pregando di non inciampare e mettere fine a quella folle corsa.  
Sa di avere poca speranza, che al massimo riuscirà ad avere un paio di secondi di anticipo e correre per un minuto, non più di uno e mezzo, ma è sempre bello provare a battere nuovi record, no?  
   
Ma stanotte non è notte di nuovi record e non ha ancora messo piede nella radura quando si sente braccare e cadere, ma l’urto con il terreno non arriva mai.  
“Preso!” ulula Derek come se avesse catturato il cervo più grande dintorni.  
“Stiles i cervi li mangio, tu no” borbotta quasi scandalizzato e indignato.  
“Sicuro non volermi mangiare ragazzone?” domanda con fare allusivo prima di circondargli il viso con le mani e baciarlo.  
“Sicuro” un bacio “al” un altro “duecento” uno ancora “per cento” e un ultimo.  
Non che Stiles abbia davvero voglia di staccarsi da quella bocca, ora come ora.  
 

-  
 

Ci vuole mezz’ora prima che Stiles trovi vagamente accettabile avere Derek vicino ma senza baciarlo e finiscono per osservare le stelle, le dita intrecciate e una coperta di pile che solletica le spalle di Derek.  
Sono ormai tre lune piene che si trovano nello stesso punto, a guardare le stelle e ad ascoltare Stiles farnetica su costellazioni che non esistono.  
“Ehi Der! Der ne ho trovata un’altra!” afferma entusiasta, allungando un dito verso il blu della notte.  
“Vedi quella stella a destra dell’Orsa? Ecco ora contane sette, poi aggiungici quella che fa da occhio, poi quelle che sembrano un filo e le altre quattro. Cosa vedi?”  
Onestamente Derek si è perso alla seconda stella che gli ha indicato perché il cielo lo stava guardando ben poco. Vorrebbe rispondere  _te_ perché è quello che stava fissando, ma risulterebbe eccessivamente smielato e stanno insieme sono due un paio di mesi e non vuole che Stiles pensi sia più…  _tutto_  di quanto già non pensa.  
“Oh Dio Derek!” risponde prima di girarsi e davvero quella sera nessuno dei due riesce a tenersi un pensiero per sé? “Non potrei mai pensare nulla di tutto quello che il tuo cervello sta elaborando. Quindi smettila, baciami e torniamo a guardare le stelle”  
Derek non se lo fa ripetere due volte.  
 

-

  
“Comunque” afferma Stiles, senza fiato con le labbra rosse e se questo è Stiles dopo aver pomiciato per venti minuti quando faranno il passo successivo, e l’umano ha reso molto chiaro che avverrà più prima che poi, Derek non sarà più capace di lasciarlo andare, nemmeno allontanarsi dal letto.  
“Quello che ti stavo indicando è un lupo che rincorre un aquilone!”  
Derek butta la testa all’indietro e non può far altro che ridere fino ad avere le lacrime agli occhi e ascoltare Stiles ridere con lui.

**Author's Note:**

> probabilmente la 5+1 peggiore che abbia mai scritto.


End file.
